


Rough Love

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Series: Voodoo Doll [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: BDSM, Implied Torture, M/M, Teasing, Violent Kissing, captive hyuk, dark themes, dominant hakyeon, implied BDSM, kidnapped hyuk, vixx nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Hyuk finds himself a captive of Hakyeon who uses him for his own personal pleasure. Born from their song, "Voodoo Doll."





	Rough Love

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This was previously published on tumblr.

You’re a mistake.” Hakyeon said to himself, lip curling upwards in distaste. He pushed up from his table and went over to one of the six cells in this cold, musty building. He kept it that way on purpose. The cell he came to was broken glass and black window frames attempting to keep the pieces together. Inside, the male was chained by thin wires from the ceiling connected to brutally attached metal rings into soft flesh.

“You heard me,” Hakyeon buffed, chin pointing upwards. “You’re a mess and I should just rid myself of you…” Hyuk’s head tilted to the side, dark hair sliding to reveal pupils that crossed themselves rather than pupils. “Just look at yourself.”

Hyuk’s mouth opened wide, silence following it. The arm stretched to hold the frame was dotted with imbedded glass though it wasn’t likely the male felt anything. Hakyeon leaned close, smelling the breath that Hyuk expelled in his own anger.

“I could just put you in the compactor…” Reaching up a hand, Hakyeon touched one finger. With a snap, Hyuk thrust his arm out a the touch. The elder male grabbed it, careful of the glass, and yanked hard. Hyuk’s face cracked against the metal window frames, a long cut appearing on the underside of the arm forced through.

The other hand came up, Hakyeon reaching and grabbed a handful of filthy, cut shirt and leaned dangerously close to his captors face. Their noses brushed, Hyuk forcing out a nearly inaudible growl.

“Close your mouth…” Hakyeon commanded, to which Hyuk complied. His lips closed and Hakyeon kissed him.

Lips met in violence, one of the only places Hakyeon hadn’t messed up with his tortures. The male tasted like copper, and cold, but soft. Inhaling hard, both hands tightening their grip, Hakyeon snarled and kissed so hard he bit a plump lower lip.

Hyuk made not a single noise as teeth cut into his lip. Blood blossomed, smearing between the two of them and coloring the honey skin of both males. Releasing that shirt, Hakyeon thrust his hand in. He could feel the bumps of thick scars along ribs and that chest, a hard nipple that he’d abused countless times. Scratching hard right next to that nipple, he wiggled to get his hand down and grabbed Hyuk’s hard cock through equally damaged pants. The hips thrust into his hand, thickness throbbing with attention. This act managed a rough moan from the young captive.

“There it is.” Hakyeon puffed with pride, leaning back and taking his hand back. Hyuk looked at the elder silently, one visible eye shifting side to side as he looked the male over. Hakyeon could feel the blood over his own face starting to dry. “You want more, mmm?”

Hyuk gave a jerk to his arm still held tightly, pulling himself closer. He pressed to the metal with his whole body, silently commanding for more. Hakyeon looked him up and down, grinning like a madman.

“I don’t think you’ve deserved it.” Hakyeon let the young male go and turned, walking away. Behind him, Hyuk snarled and smacked the metal, knocking a few shards of glass loose. Bare feet tensed, Hyuk cracking himself into the frame even as the rings in his flesh pulled tight. Hakyeon smiled to himself, feeling the bliss of utter control fill his veins.


End file.
